Naruto Fiction: A Series of Intriguing Events
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Prompt: I want Sasuke to chase after Naruto.  Note: 22k Kiriban won by Jelp.  Warning: Boys kissing and masturbation.


Title: A Series of Intriguing Events

Series: Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto/Sasuke

Prompt:I want Sasuke to chase after Naruto. Maybe Naruto is giving Sasuke some space once he returns and Sasuke thinks that after hearing Naruto spout off how they're so close, Naruto suddenly doesn't talk with him as much and confides in other people more, but in reality, Naruto is just trying to give Sasuke some space.

Word Count: 17,917

Note: 22k Kiriban won by Jelp.

Rating: 16 +

Warning: Boys kissing and masturbation.

A Ramen Surprise:

Standing, Naruto turned away from his desk, which was stacked high with scrolls and papers, and walked over to the window to stare out it at the dark city below. He sighed softly, rubbing his gritty eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose trying to relieve a little of the tension and tiredness that seemed to build in that region. He kept his eyes shut, breathing in and out, trying to meditate for a brief moment in hopes of pushing back the exhaustion he felt. He sighed quietly into the empty room, shoulders drooping a little. Releasing the grip on the bridge of his nose, Naruto opened his eyes to look out over the night shrouded city. The lights were few and far between, creating blankets of shadow broken here and there by yellow light from the oil lamps that were still lit.

It was late – very late – again.

Naruto's stomach rumbled in agreement and he petted his belly in a futile gesture of comfort, murmuring quietly, "I'll get something when I'm done." Naruto had developed an odd system of working, his reward for getting through another mound of paperwork, which he knew would be stacked high again by morning, was a plate of food that he'd been craving for hours. But he remained firm, surprisingly so; food was eaten only when he was finished – no matter how hungry he got and how tired it made him.

Naruto needed something to goad him onwards.

His stomach churned and he winced at the empty feeling, wishing that it either wasn't so late or that he didn't have even more things to review and sign off on before daybreak. He had never thought that being Hokage would require so much paperwork and bureaucracy, idealised ideas had been put to bed once he'd been initiated into the role. He'd learnt a little over the last few month's but it wasn't enough – it never seemed to be enough to get the work done more efficiently, to make sense of some of the requests and demands he received.

Naruto could finally understand why Baa-chan had turned to drink, though the gambling made little sense to him still. At least the alcohol gave you a brief measure of ease for a time – though it was a deceptive release. Naruto sighed in resignation, and turned back to face the large, solid oak desk mounded with work, hands coming to rest on edge of the worn and pitted surface that had survived Tsunade's temper.

A rich aroma wafted through the air and into his nostrils. Naruto inhaled deeply the scent of noodles, chicken, and lightly spiced broth, his eyes sliding shut at the familiar and soothing smell. Naruto exhaled slowly drawing in more of the heavenly scent and whispered almost reverently, "Ramen." His bright blue eyes blinked open lazily, widening quickly at the sight of a cream and red, horizontally striped dish with a cherry red lid met his gaze. There was a small hole in the top allowing the richly flavoured steam to escape and scent the air of his office. Set beside it was a set of unbroken chopsticks still in their paper wrapper and a cotton napkin neatly folded into a square. The meal sat nonchalantly on the corner of his desk where it hadn't been before he'd turned away to gaze out the large window behind his desk. Naruto tilted his head curiously, brow's pinching slightly. He sniffed appreciatively and eyed the dish with open interest.

How long had it been since he'd had ramen?

It seemed like forever.

In truth it had been maybe a week or so, but for Naruto, not having it almost every day was a rarity – he loved ramen even now. Naruto didn't think he'd ever have his fill of the deliciously flavoured noodles topped with thick slices of meat. He sighed audibly into the empty room, happily resigning himself to eating the contents of the bowl before him. He stretched across the wide desk; mindful of loose paper's that would tumble with just a gentle puff of air, before halting mid grab – considering. His stomach growled in protest at the delay, mouth-watering for the tantalising taste of chicken ramen, but he had to be cautious, had to actively think about being cautious these days.

Naruto hadn't felt anyone in the room with him and he still didn't, but for the familiar presence of his ANBU guards disguised in the shadows. He walked out from behind his desk, furrowing his brow and moved around the innocuous dish on the three open sides. The desk prevented him from going all the way around it. Naruto watched the steam gently rise in milky white wisps from the small opening in the lid out into the room to dissipate in the air leaving that mouth-wateringly spicy scent behind. The rich aroma tempted him like it always did.

Who could have left it here?

"Crane, Cat..." Naruto spoke into the 'empty' air, his eyes never leaving the ramen dish.

His two ANBU guards slipped from the shadows soundlessly, Naruto didn't lift his head but knew that their keen eyes were settled firmly on the dish in front of him much as his own were.

"Did you put this here?" Naruto queried quietly, eyes flickering briefly to the two armour clad ninja who had taken up position to the left and right of him.

They spoke in unison, one was a cool feminine voice and the other deeper and clearly masculine and they mingled into one as they intoned, "No, Hokage-sama."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, suspicious. He cautiously touched the lid, expecting some sort of explosion or trap to be set off as soon as he removed it. Whipping it off, he dove under the cover of his desk. There was a surprised hiss from behind him but when nothing more happened he felt a little sheepish. Peering over the rim of the desk, warmth filling his cheeks, Naruto stared at the red and cream striped bowl. Steam rose in a pale plume into the cooler air of his office.

"Well, nothing exploded at least." Naruto said quietly. A hand hit him firmly upside the back of the head and he cursed loudly. Wincing, one eye closing tightly, he reached a hand up and rubbed at the tender spot.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Sak...Cat-san that hurts!" Naruto made a beleaguered effort at protesting her treatment of him, but he winced again at her chastising tone and the seriousness in the green eyes shadowed by a bone white mask. He knew that she was a rather formidable woman to deal with, especially when she knew she was right. Naruto turned wide, baby blue eyes on Sakura, more protests already falling from his lips, "It couldn't have hurt us anyway – it's ramen! And I'm hungry!"

Cat snorted softly behind her mask. She shook her head in obvious resignation, her pink hair shaking slightly.

He'd won this round.

The other ANBU remained silent and still beside Sakura and the absolute lack of response was what keyed Naruto off to his seriousness. He was looking even if it wasn't obvious and Naruto knew it.

Although, if,_he_ hadn't sensed anyone, then it was unlikely that they would. His own senses were highly attuned after his Sage training and merging more fully with the Kyuubi only helped to amplify that. How someone had gotten in and out again was a mystery.

The question foremost in Naruto's mind, other than the need for food, was _who_ would leave a dish of ramen on his desk for him. It was more precisely a question of who was _capable_ of doing it without being caught. Naruto's mind ran through the few people who might have the skills to do such a thing and Sasuke's pale features framed by soot black hair that always looked to damn soft and tempting flashed to mind. Naruto scoffed softly at the stray thoughts, fingertips rubbing together as if in memory of sensation. Naruto frowned, considering and assessing the likelihood of the possibility. He dismissed it just as quickly though, balling his hands into fist to stop his fidgeting. "Nope, he wouldn't do it," Naruto denied quickly before falling silent again.

The memory of their last fight flooded his mind and his chest went tight. Naruto shoved it aside almost viciously in hopes of staving off the melancholy thoughts that came with it. He sighed quietly, something he'd been doing with increasing frequency of late, resignation clear in slumped shoulders and his pinched expression. Naruto rubbed his nape with rough fingertips, kneading the tense muscles there, exhaustion and sadness weighing heavily on his shoulders after the few minutes reprieve.

His shoulders ached and his eyes felt sore, gritty, and strained. What he wouldn't give for just _one_ day off, but he knew that that wasn't going to happen any time soon. After six months the village was still being repaired and in some places rebuilt entirely– he didn't have the luxury of a holiday, his people needed him where he was – a figure head organising, planning and encouraging depending on who he was with. The people of Konoha didn't have the luxury of a holiday and neither would he. Naruto felt like he'd been in constant motion since the war, seven long months had passed filled with work, meetings and plans. Sometimes he really did want to stop or maybe just sleep.

He dug his fingertips in a little harder against the taut muscles, knowing that he needed rest more than anything, but he just didn't have the time. His brow furrowed, thoughts returning to the people, his people, it was a new idea and it felt pretty strange to think of the village in that way. But they were his now, his to care for and protect as Hokage.

Naruto considered that for a moment before focusing back on the still steaming ramen bowl. Although, Naruto didn't know who his mystery gift giver was, he wasn't inclined to refuse it. He had no doubts that it was from someone in the village and he was happy that people felt they could do something like this for him. He'd been an outcast for so long that it was difficult to adjust to being treated as anything else. His thoughts flickered back to Sasuke, but he closed the thoughts off quickly, too tired to deal with them at the moment. This surprise was a small spot of brightness in a day filled with tedious paperwork and nagging assistants. Naruto's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly and he felt heat in his cheek's at the loud noise that echoed in the room, a nervous chuckle escaped him.

Cat stepped forward, reaching her hand out toward the newly opened dish, "We should test that first, Hokage-sama." She spoke quietly, but firmly.

Naruto moved without thought, swiftly stepping in front of the corner of the desk, positioning himself between the bowl of ramen and his ANBU. Naruto glared at Cat darkly, voice harsh and filled with hunger, "No one touches my ramen."

Cat looked at him for a moment and Naruto felt like the bug under the microscope before she sighed, shaking her head at him and Naruto had the distinct sense that she had rolled her eyes at him. He watched her turn to her silent partner shrug her shoulders in reluctant defeat before they both disappeared into the shadows once more. Her parting comment echoing in the air, "We will look into who may have left it here. But if it makes you sick - I warned you, Naruto."

Naruto waved the pair away, even though they were already gone, turning intent eyes on his prize.

Naruto moved back around the broad desk and settled into his seat, shifting papers to either side to make a space directly in front of him. He stood and reached across the table carefully lifting the dish and feeling warmth under his hands. He lifted it over the paperwork slowly so as not to spill any of the precious broth, he didn't much care about the paperwork being ruined, and settled it on the desk top in front of him lips splitting into a welcoming grin that was all teeth. Naruto quickly snagged the chopsticks and napkin as well, settling back and spreading the napkin across his lapin preparation. He pulled the chopsticks free of their paper wrapping in a whispery glide and snapped them apart the sound ringing in the empty room.

Naruto clapped his hands together, chopstick's held pinched between thumb and forefingers and bowed forward just so whispering to thin air and ramen, "Itaidakimasu."

The first string of noodles disappeared between Naruto's lips and down his throat and he hummed a sound of pleasure which echoed around the room. Naruto's eyes slid shut as brought a second mouthful to his lips slurping the noodles down happily, the warmth of the egg noodles easing down his throat and the salty broth tingling on his tongue. Naruto murmured contentedly, softly spoken appreciation sounding in the room, "Thank you."

Naruto didn't see the dark haired man watching from a tall elm tree set back by a good hundred meters from the window, far too busy with the gift that had been left on his desk, something that had parted the endless night for a few simple pleasure filled moments.

Hokage, missing?

Over the course of the next three week's ramen appeared on the corner of Naruto's desk fifteen times.

It didn't seem to matter the time day or night, it always materialised when he had been pushing himself a little too hard for a bit too long, leaving him exhausted and past the point of hunger. Naruto had grown used to the steaming hot ramen, in the now familiar red and cream stripped bowl, appearing without any sense of a person to accompany it.

The dish mysteriously vanished after Naruto had devoured its content's with gusto. Naruto and his ANBU could only assume that the bowl had some kind of return jutsu on it, a complex one at that, but there was no flavour to the chakra bound to it. Naruto felt chakras through his sage training and in his mind they had, what was best described as flavours, everyone had their own unique mix and when they placed a summoning or a jutsu on something they left a small amount of residue tainted with that flavour behind. This particular jutsu had none. It was like it was blank and yet they all knew there must be something cast on the bowl or it would not just vanish without any sound. Naruto had watched the bowl intently one evening waiting for it to vanish from his sight and, when it did, there wasn't even a puff of smoke left in its wake - it was there one moment and gone the next.

It both disturbed and thrilled Naruto when it appeared nonchalantly on the corner of his desk, always when he wasn't looking, steam flavouring the air and making his mouth water, chopstick's and a napkin set beside it ready and waiting for him to tuck in.

They still hadn't figured out who the mysterious ramen bringer was. Naruto was inclined to believe that whoever it was, they were a friend and though he'd questioned many shinobi, no one had known about the mysteriously appearing food. What disturbed him however was the ease with which this ninja, for he could be nothing else to get past him, managed to slip into his office - when he was still in it - and leave something behind then vanish without a trace. Naruto couldn't fathom how the Nin managed to leave the dish without disturbing anything or making a single sound. They were very good that was clear.

But then he'd considered, someone that good should be in ANBU, but even Ibiki had said that the feat was impossible due to Naruto's Sage chakra sensing abilities. But still it happened. Sometimes there were lulls between the occurrences and other times the bowl appeared like clockwork at the same time each day. Naruto figured that the lulls that had occurred over the time the dishes had been appearing seemed to fit with the lengths of mission's that might be given out to someone of that calibre and yet he didn't feel inclined to check the mission roster to see who was out on mission when the breaks occurred.

Naruto liked the mystery, the thrill of trying to catch the ninja mid drop. It was the most excitement he got these days, trapped in his office as he was. Naruto hadn't managed to catch the elusive ninja yet, but it was nice having this little game to look forward to and knowing that hot ramen would be his reward even when he didn't catch them. Naruto still didn't know the why of it all, but he could say for certain he appreciated it none the less.

He stared at the piles of paperwork with open scorn; brow's furrowed, lip's lifted in a sneer of distaste – more, always more. Naruto had not been to bed in going on forty eight hours, a mission had gone south earlier in the day and everything else had gone to pot with it. It had left Naruto catching up on the previously forgotten and omitted papers now before he got the barest amount of sleep before it started all over again. Naruto wasn't certain how Tsunade had managed considering how often she was called into the hospital as well.

Naruto scrubbed his hands over his face trying to rub away exhaustion and knowing it wouldn't do any good. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so weary. He'd had many missions as a Gennin, Chuunin and a Jounin where he'd been up for longer than this, but the adrenaline and excitement kept you alert and ready for anything. There was no threat here, well only the threat of boredom. Naruto yawned and rested his arm's on the small bit of desk that wasn't covered in paper's and scroll's, eyes feeling gritty, lids heavy with the need for sleep and lowering slowly. "I'll just put my head down for a minute – I'm so tired…"

He never saw the shadow of a man drop from the shadow's between the ceiling beams and neither did the two ANBU stationed within the shadows at the edges of the room supposedly protecting their Hokage. That shadow glanced over at them, rolled its eyes and then whispered across the floor on silent feet. It slipped behind the Hokage's desk and gently moved the chair out, carefully resting Naruto back in the chair, soft snores escaping slightly parted lips. But before one of the ANBU could wake the exhausted man he was lifted into strong arms and then they vanished without a trace.

That's when the alarms started ringing and the frantic search for their kidnapped Hokage began.

88888

_Four hours later…_

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara glared dagger's at the pointy eared cat mask hovering over him, he'd been fast asleep, happily relaxing in dreams filled with a particularly attractive man. He raised a brow, grunting acknowledgement before slowly sitting up in his nest of covers. Shikamaru rubbed over his face with one hand, pushing loose hair back out of his face before massaging the muscles at the nape of his neck to ease the stiffness. His finger's pressed the loose strands of his hair to the bare skin of his nape and it tickled irritatingly, raising goose bumps across his bare torso.

"What is it, Cat?" His displeasure rang loud and clear in his disgruntled tone, he hadn't long been abed himself.

"Naruto's missing." There was open concern and an edge of fear in her clipped tone and Shikamaru could understand that. Sakura had always worried about her teammates and sometimes it was warranted, but this time… he didn't think so.

Shikamaru eyed the pink hair escaping from behind her mask like a cherry blossom coloured halo and sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger before looking back at her, hand dropping to the bed once more. "He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Cat." He could feel Crane close by and, though he knew that the mask with a long pale beak belonged to Sai, he would never say their true names anywhere; you never knew who was listening.

"But…" He could see she was genuinely starting to panic and Shikamaru knew Sakura normally had a pretty level head in a crisis, which would suggest they'd spent a considerable amount of time searching for the elusive Hokage. Shikamaru raised a hand palm up to halt her protest's and considered for a moment, the fog of recently disturbed sleep rolling back, mind beginning to spin and whirr, snapping puzzle pieces together with an alacrity few understood.

Shikamaru heard Sakura speak and the piece of information she deposited slid into the required place in his mental jigsaw puzzle, "He's been missing for a few hours, he disappeared around the time he normally gets his ramen."

Shikamaru registered her irritation at that but paid it no mind. Sometimes she and Naruto were far too similar, likely caused by the time they'd spent on a team together at a young age. Sakura wanted to find the person who had been sneaking past there guard, it was an apparent sore spot for the kunoichi as she had been assigned to protect their rather effervescent Hokage.

But Naruto wanted to play cat and mouse with the person and Shikamaru could see why. He didn't envy Naruto's position. For someone who loved going out on mission's and saving the world, he was now trapped behind a desk that he was coming to understand was its own kind of mission, just not one he was used to.

The timing fit what Shikamaru had already pieced together and he turned dark eyes up to the ANBU mask still hovering close to his own, fists clenched at her sides and her partner standing silent and composed in the shadows. Shikamaru's voice rang in the quiet room, "Did you try Naruto's flat?"

The silence that followed spoke volume's even before Sakura sputtered and protested adamantly that he wouldn't be there, he'd been Hokage napped!

Shikamaru raised that hand again waiting for Sakura to halt her tirade, being the Hokage's Assistant did have some perks, like silencing people when he just wanted to think or in this case speak. "Go to his home – I am certain he'll be there fast asleep. If he is – leave him there."

Shikamaru eyed the woman for a moment or two longer; ignoring the tightening of her hands carefully controlled at her sides and nodded his dismissal before lying back down and rolling over. He tucked himself back underneath the covers, hoping to fall back into dream's rather than spend another long night awake and aching for something he didn't have. In his dreams there was a very delicious man to return to, if sleep would return – it had been getting harder and harder of late.

"We can't leave him there Shikamaru; he's got work to finish."

Sakura at least sounded regretful and he could understand both sides of her obvious confliction. She had worked closely with Tsunade-sama and had seen the toll one paid for being Hokage, but also the benefits of all the hard work. But Naruto wasn't adjusting well to all the sitting around, he was a naturally energetic person and he was still very young. He needed a break from all the monotony and Shikamaru knew Naruto's shadow friend thought the same.

"Let him sleep – he'll probably work harder for the rest."

"Probably?" Sakura's voice held a hint of amusement and Shikamaru chuckled softly.

"We are talking about Naruto, troublesome idiot that he is." He heard feminine laughter ring out and he felt his body easing back into the residual warmth of the covers and comfort settled him back onto the cusp of dreaming, the two ANBU's presence quickly vanishing from the room.

88888

On the other side of Konoha a shadow loomed over Naruto, watching him silently. Naruto was locked in a sleep only found when you worked past exhaustion. The shadow, one Sasuke Uchiha, remained at his side, risking capture but knowing that if anyone came to find Naruto, on the off chance he'd brought him home, he could vanish without a trace. He'd taken great pleasure in confounding the ANBU that guarded Naruto.

Sasuke settled beside Naruto on the bed, watching him with dark eyes, thinking, puzzling and trying to figure out how it all fit together. He shook his head slowly, dark bang's brushing his cheek's, resigned to thoughts and feelings that were a kaleidoscope in his heart and mind. Sasuke reached over Naruto's chest stroking a stray strand of golden blond hair back from Naruto's forehead. His eyes locked on his own hand, the pale contrast of milky white and warm tan enticing.

He had tucked Naruto into his bed after pulling sandals from feet and robes from body, leaving Naruto clad in just his frog print boxer's that had almost drawn a chuckle from him but earned an eye roll instead - typical, Dobe. Sasuke had stripped Naruto bare, heat stealing into his cheeks with each piece of clothing removed, but he had continued onwards. Sasuke didn't fear the idiot waking because he knew Naruto slept soundly when he felt safe. It reassured Sasuke that Naruto did still feel that way with him, even after everything that had happened between them. And really, were was safer than being here with him?

Sasuke scoffed softly, fingertips lingering on warm skin, tracing across the dark whisker's traversing Naruto's cheeks. He'd never been able to touch Naruto before, to run his fingers along the slightly different textured skin. The marks felt almost like a tattoo, strangely smoother than the rest of Naruto's skin. Sasuke pulled his hand away, returning it to his lap, away from the subject of temptation. He wanted to touch more, to run his hands across the lithe muscles of Naruto's exposed skin. He flicked a hand out and tugged the sheet's higher, hiding Naruto's tan chest from view and therefore removing a modicum of that temptation.

Out of sight, out of mind, it was a small measure of comfort.

Sasuke looked around the room, further distancing himself from incomprehensible emotion and a need he didn't quite understand. What he saw around him hadn't changed that much since he'd visited last. It was the same place Naruto had occupied all those years ago. Naruto hadn't moved from this hovel of a flat in the sixth month's since he'd become Hokage and that spoke volumes about the man Naruto was now.

Sasuke's gaze traversed the room, eying unwashed dishes in the sink, the piles of laundry on the floor and various other things that were familiar and yet different. Naruto could have someone come and clean this place, but seemed to prefer it remained exactly as it was until he could find the time to do it himself. Sasuke gazed down at the man in the bed, the moonlight streaming in through the window catching in bright blond locks and casting half of Naruto's face in shadow.

Naruto hadn't changed and yet he had, ever the dichotomy.

Sasuke glanced down at that face one more time, feeling the press of chakra that he'd memorised as soon as he was up and out of the hospital. It was time to go. Naruto shifted in his sleep, rolling to his side and curling towards him and he felt something go tight inside him, something that made him wish he could stay here with the idiot. Sasuke frowned at the rush of feelings and cupped a warm cheek with an open palm, thumb running idly over the dark circles under Naruto's eyes. Sasuke leant closer, bending at the waist so

he could whisper directly into Naruto's ear, "Get some sleep – baka."

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned and Sasuke jumped back into the darkness, eyes wide before the almost silent thud of feet landed on the rooftop. He glanced up and then across at Naruto sprawled on the bed still deep in slumber. Sasuke's lip's curled into something that, if he wasn't mistaken, might resemble a smile before his hands went into rapid motion. Sasuke disappeared without a trace when his hands formed the last seal, just in time.

The pink haired ANBU looked in through the window and chuckled softly, speaking to her partner, "Shikamaru's still a genius – even when he's half asleep!"

Cat got a silent nod from Crane and she smiled behind her mask. She wasn't sure who had made it their personal mission to try and take care of Naruto, but she would find out and, after beating the shit out of them, she might just thank them.

"Let's go. We'll stand watch here and wake him in the morning."

"Hai, Cat-san."

And the night was quiet.

Your secrets safe with me:

Sasuke had spent a lot of time thinking in the last few weeks. He'd assessed everything in an attempt to understand the feeling's that lay beyond the anger that seethed inside him. When he had woken for the first time in Konoha General Hospital six months ago he and Naruto had argued fiercely, and though some of the things that Naruto had said had been harsh and far beyond what Sasuke had felt was necessary, the idiot's words had struck home and when the anger had finally faded something else had stirred in its place.

Sasuke wasn't really certain of what he felt; it was new and wholly unfamiliar to him. But they were echoes of thing's he'd felt before and could identify to some degree - loneliness, guilt, the need for attention, affection – of being forgotten.

He had made moves over the course of the last few weeks that he would never have done before. Being a shadow was interesting and though Sasuke's initial thoughts had revolved around making sure Naruto took a break and actually slept every now and again, it had developed beyond that. And now here he was, willing to try again to actually talk to the idiot in question, not just sneak around – though it had been entertaining dodging the ANBU to get to the man. Sasuke had to admit they were determined. Naruto had done a marvellous job of avoiding him over the last few weeks, but Sasuke needed to talk to Naruto. He needed to confront him after… well, everything he'd seen and felt in the last few weeks. So here he was once again, no appointment this time just waiting and hoping.

But Sasuke didn't know that he was going to be disappointed again.

The door to the Hokage's office creaked open, light leaking out into the dark corridor before Naruto stepped across the threshold. Sasuke stepped forward out of the shadows, "Naruto…"

Bright, sky blue eyes looked at him for a moment, an expression Sasuke didn't recognise appearing then disappearing just as quickly on Naruto's face. Was it pain? Confusion? Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it and cursed his emotionally vacuous history. Sasuke didn't have the chance to say anything else, because his eyes locked on the petite red-head stepping out of the office directly behind Naruto.

Aquamarine eyes met jet black but remained cool, emotionless, verging on empty. Those eyes dismissed Sasuke completely before looking up at Naruto, voice even and hollow, "Come Naruto, we have thing's to discuss."

Sasuke watched Gaara slip an arm around Naruto's back, silently ushering Naruto away as Sasuke bristled at the dismissal and the blatant display of ownership. His hackles rose, fist's and teeth clenched tight in an attempt to reign in the possessive anger that flooded him when he saw the Kazekage's hand come to rest at the small of Naruto's back.

When Naruto didn't say anything in protest to Gaara's touch or to leaving Sasuke behind, he had to remind himself that he shouldn't kill one of the five Kage's. If only for the simple reason that it would jeopardize his position in the village, which he had decided he wanted – for the moment at least.

Sasuke stood stock still, vibrating with emotion's he was barely in control of. He watched Naruto wave at him absently over his shoulder before he was led away, surrounded by ANBU and a petite red-head Sasuke was certain he could kill with one swift strike.

Naruto was walking away from him yet again.

Sasuke could feel the pressure in his jaw mounting; he restrained the need to launch himself at the smug bastard. The small almost possessive gesture on Gaara's part and the cold glance from blank turquoise eyes set Sasuke's hackles rising and tiny frissons of lightening tingling across his skin.

He shouldn't be touching what was_ his_.

He shouldn't be standing next to Naruto as though they were friends – best friends.

Sasuke wasn't certain were the roar of possessive rage came from only that it took everything he had not to move from his spot, everything he had to not to go careening around the corner the sound of chirping birds in his wake, to plant a lightening engulfed fist through the red-head's chest. It took Sasuke a great deal of effort to remain outwardly unaffected, but inwardly his body was in turmoil, stomach churning, heart thumping ten to the dozen, blood racing, pumping adrenaline in a seething tide through his bloodstream. Sasuke was keeping his emotions in check by a mere thread, watching the group round the corner and Naruto disappear from sight.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, gaze locked on the bend in the corridor were Naruto had escaped. His dark eyes never wavered, glaring at that space, aware that someone had remained when the rest of their party had left. That someone cleared their throat in an attempt to garner his attention and Sasuke turned a red flecked gaze on the man who had remained behind.

Sasuke wasn't certain why the Nara was stood nonchalantly leaning against the door to the Hokage's office, hands tucked in pockets, but he was certain that he had something to say to him. The lazy male wouldn't have remained behind as he was the Hokage's assistant – Naruto's assistant - otherwise.

That thought had Sasuke's fists clenching again, teeth grinding slowly making his jaw creak and ache, nerves tingling unpleasantly at the hard press of enamel on enamel. He held in his irritation, instead arching a brow in silent question.

The Nara returned the gesture in kind but shifted slightly, knowing eyes settling to watch him.

When the Nara didn't say anything Sasuke pivoted on silent feet, planning to walk in the opposite direction from where Naruto had gone. Sasuke didn't want to be seen to be chasing after the Dobe. That and he wasn't really sure if he could keep his temper in check again. Sasuke felt like his skin had been rubbed raw; his mind kept drifting back to the sight of a pale hand resting on bright orange fabric making his muscles stiffen.

Over the last few months Sasuke had discovered, much to his irritation, that the infamous Uchiha calm he had been ingrained with since birth was far more easily ruffled than he believed. Sasuke wasn't a fool; he wouldn't deny that there was only one person that seemed to get under his skin like a tick – even when he wasn't there. But then Naruto had always managed to get under Sasuke's skin.

This felt different though and Sasuke wasn't really sure why or what that meant. He had yet to decide whether he liked it or not considering the object of his dubious affection.

"Oi, Uchiha." Sasuke halted, standing stock still, waiting.

Sasuke had thought that going to leave would push the Nara into speaking his piece. The other Jounin was renowned for his laziness and often needed a push to get anything done; apparently the trait was something that ran in the family. Sasuke had worked briefly with Shikaku who had the same tendencies.

"Troublesome."

Sasuke didn't smile at the familiar turn of phrase, just waited in silence for the Nara to continue. Sasuke heard a soft sigh, his back to the Nara, before a resigned drawl filled the silence, "You know you're pretty obvious for an Uchiha?"

Sasuke slowly pivoted on his heel, staring with a steady dark gaze flecked with crimson. He made sure to remove any trace of feeling from his voice, not liking that he was so easy to read, "I didn't ask for your opinion."

He watched as the Nara snorted in response; his head tipping back to lean against the dark green door, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. "Call it some free advice then."

Sasuke stood tall, eyebrow arching in question.

The Nara continued, "If you were smart, you would have worked out that being subtle with Naruto, gets you nowhere fast. But then..." the Nara paused clearly assessing him with keen eyes, "…you seem to be as dense as he is about his feelings."

Sasuke glared but said nothing, Shikamaru's words brought more of his dormant emotion's to the surface, emotions that he had repeatedly shoved back into the shadow's and recesses of heart. He didn't want or need to face them here or anywhere else.

"Hn."

Sasuke saw the Nara's slight nod, irritated by the Nara's apparent self-congratulation, and waited once more. Sasuke had known what Naruto had been attempting to do; it was a poorly executed plan at best. Sasuke had no intention of making friends. His lip threatened to lift in a sneer of mocking distaste but he forced the muscles to ease. Sasuke could feel anger stir in his gut, fed by the Kazekage's assumption, the flash of pale hand on orange flickering in his mind again.

Naruto wanted Sasuke to be part of the village again, but that wasn't Naruto's choice to make, most of the village still hated him and Sasuke didn't care. He hadn't returned to Konoha to make friends – he'd never had that many before, so what difference did it make now?

Sasuke was here for one thing - Naruto.

"You want him, that's obvious just to warn you, but he won't get it." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at the Nara like he was an irritating insect, not caring if his emotions were clear to see. Sasuke was pissed and didn't much care if the Nara got the brunt of his displeasure.

He watched as the Nara's hands came up in a placating gesture, open hands palm out, playing innocent. "Just saying."

Sasuke tempered the growl that vibrated in his chest keeping it muffled in his throat, before turning to leave not wanting to be here any longer. What the Nara had said was something Sasuke had considered on numerous occasions; often wondering if that would bring him closer to Naruto again. But his Uchiha pride, what little of it was left, reared its head and demanded he not relent. Sasuke's will had been tempered in hell and Naruto would not force him into making nice with people. Sasuke understood that those bonds may come with time and he was certain Shikamaru understood that, were Naruto didn't.

The more important question for Sasuke was how he could go about trying to get closer to someone that refused to talk to him?

He'd been trying the subtle thing and hoping to tease Naruto's interest, make him search for him, but it seemed the idiot had become too fond of the tease to actually play his game. Sasuke had hoped, rather futile at this point, that the idiot would figure it out, even if he didn't search him out. But Naruto was still so goddamn dense when it came to things that revolved around him.

Sasuke had thought on it often enough, and decided that part of the issue was that he didn't know how to get close to Naruto, especially after their heated disagreement a few weeks ago. Hell, it was quite clear the man was set on avoiding him. That much was clear from his behaviour today and every other day that Sasuke had attempted to see him in anything but an official capacity. The other was the fact that Sasuke didn't care all that much for being pushed into something he didn't wish to do, more specifically by an overly curious Nara. Sasuke's irritation was mounting and that was quickly pushing him to do the exact opposite of what Naruto wanted just to be obstinate. He had long ago decided that he didn't need to make friends.

He just needed Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke halted in his withdraw at the use of his given name. He turned just enough that he could see Shikamaru over his shoulder.

"If you want Naruto, you're going to have to be a little less subtle."

Sasuke stared for a few moments, watching Shikamaru become increasingly uncomfortable under his silent gaze, hand exiting a pocket to rub at the nape of his exposed neck.

Sasuke frowned, contemplating just why the Nara was giving him, of all people, advice. They had no ties, no bond's to speak of and yet...Naruto.

It was always about Naruto, wasn't it?

Naruto's friends, even people he'd only met once would do just about anything to make him happy – because he cared about people. Sasuke had never realised just how much like Iruka Naruto really was until he'd left him. Naruto was open with his emotions, feeling's always freely given, but Naruto and Iruka both made it a strength not a weakness. It was something Sasuke had never understood, he'd been raised to believe the polar opposite of everything Naruto and Iruka stood for.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away once more, not liking the direction his thoughts were taking, he could still heard Shikamaru's deep, resigned exhale and the quiet, "Troublesome," that followed him around the corner. Sasuke rounded the curved hallway on silent feet, heading down the winding stair's and out of the Hokage tower.

Sasuke needed somewhere quiet, somewhere to think, somewhere were the constant venomous whispers that seemed to crowd around him couldn't follow.

They were all waiting – waiting for him to fail. And he never stopped wondering if he would.

The Talk:

Sasuke had stood in the shadows watching for what felt like hours, body growing stiffer as the air turned damp and cool. The Nara had done nothing all evening, sitting quietly by himself smoking; chin resting on his open palm and playing a match of shogi with himself. It was oddly reminiscent of Itachi. Sasuke had watched Itachi play this game and numerous others by himself, minus the cloying scent of burning tobacco that seeped up his nose insidiously and refused to leave.

Sasuke wasn't exactly certain why he'd come here, other than that the Nara had attempted to get through to him outside of the Hokage's office a week ago – which was more than anyone else had ever really tried to do since his return. It had taken that long for the anger at Naruto and that damn Kazekage to simmer down and for his own calculating mind to start plotting. Sasuke had started to reason out everything that had happened and what he wanted to happen next.

Sasuke had found that he needed advice, something he'd never admit. His experience was limited to battle, the shinobi's art's and revenge. Yes, he'd spent time with two teams and had some rather dubious experiences from childhood but Sasuke knew that there was a distinct difference between the social behaviour of a man and a child, and also between a team and someone he'd craved in one way or another for half his lifetime.

Sasuke was hoping the Nara – being the only person other than team Hebi to actually try and talk to him - could offer some advice. He sighed with reluctant acceptance, hands sliding into the pockets of his loose, black cotton trousers, and then walked out into the open garden. His sense's expanded outwards; the slightest threat and he would be primed and ready for a fight. He could feel the reassuring weight of the metal kunai strapped to his lower back, concealed beneath his black shirt.

He had concluded earlier that he couldn't come to the Nara compound with his sword strapped to his back, it would have given the wrong impression, but the more familiar and subtler tools of a ninja's trade were designed to be unobtrusive. There was a row of senbon in his shirt's cuffs as well as small shuriken in his belt, a kunai at his back and strapped to his calf covered by long trouser legs.

Sasuke lived the ideology that you could never be over prepared.

"So, you finally came out of hiding?" The slow drawl of Shikamaru's voice filled Sasuke's ears and a quiet, "hn" was the only response he gave. Sasuke knew Shikamaru would sense him, the shadows he'd concealed himself with where the Nara clans speciality. Plus, if he'd wanted to hide, Shikamaru would never have known he was there.

He heard the quiet, almost inaudible sigh from Shikamaru and stepped out into the open part of the garden, crossing from the tree line to the porch with sure strides. He could feel all the hair's on his nape rise up in protest at the exposure, but he paid it little mind, instead slipping out of his sandals and stepping up onto the wraparound porch, warm, smooth wood under foot.

"You are troublesome; between you and Naruto I'm not certain who's worse." Sasuke caught Shikamaru's whispered words and felt his hackles rise at the mention of his idiot. Sasuke still wasn't best pleased with the Dobe at the moment and he wasn't certain anyone but Naruto could fix that.

Shikamaru made a gesture at the dark green and cream stripped pillow that was set before the opposite side of the board. "Sit. Do you know how to play?"

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the well-worn pillow to the board with curiosity before settling himself in a tailor's seat on the proffered pillow, hands coming to rest on his thighs as he assessed the wooden shogi set with shadowed eyes. His sat quietly, assessing, mindful of the open area to his right and the house itself, feeling only one familiar chakra signature inside – Shikaku. "It has been some time." Sasuke admitted. He could feel Shikamaru's intent gaze on him and flicked his own eyes up to clash with dark brown, saying nothing, arching a brow in silent question.

"Your brother taught you how to play then?"

Sasuke pulled back, sitting up almost rigidly straight as he'd been taught as a child, he was more than a little surprised that Shikamaru had figured that out. But, Sasuke supposed, it wasn't really a surprise at all, the Nara had an above average I.Q - just like Itachi. Kakashi too. His former team leader was intelligent, apparently good at reading other's and research and only feigned complete complacency to hide form others just what he saw beneath the beneath.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed because there was no harm in admitting that Itachi had played shogi with him. Itachi wasn't the village's enemy any longer; his brother – though dead – had been pardoned and added to the rank's that had filled the memorial stone. Playing shogi with Itachi was one of the few good memories Sasuke had of him. Itachi and his Father had both been absent a lot in his upbringing, constantly out on missions and, when in the village, training.

Sasuke had watched Itachi play himself for hours on end, then one day Itachi had lifted his head solemnly and ushered Sasuke over to the other side of the board. It had been a quiet, slow game and their Father had mocked Itachi for attempting to teach him how to play, stating that he would not understand – but Sasuke had enjoyed the lesson.

"You know this will go more smoothly if you use a few more words."

Sasuke couldn't help the retort that slipped from his lips at Shikamaru's sardonic statement, "So you can use less?"

He was startled by the bark of laughter that exited the Nara's mouth but felt his lips twitch in response to the sound and the following confession, "Indeed."

Shikamaru sobered after that, but Sasuke could still see a glint of amusement in his eyes. The Nara reset the board and the game began, it had been over ten years since Sasuke had played and he was more than a little rusty. He got a bit of a refresher from Shikamaru, but only after the man decided it was too troublesome to play someone who had forgotten the rules but wouldn't admit it.

It was odd however, because as Shikamaru explained the pieces, position's, ideas and a few basic strategies, he could swear that he could hear another voice, quieter, more subtle underneath it – Itachi. For the first time since his childhood he could clearly hear Itachi's words ringing in his mind, "It's a game of strategy Sasuke, you must always plan ten steps ahead of yourself or you will lose the game."

"You know what this game is about don't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded his assent, eyes studying the game board, the positions and pieces and remembering a different time when that board had been just under chin height and he'd sat down on the opposite side from his brother. "Yes."

"Have you figured out where you're going yet?" Sasuke gave the Nara a curious look but said nothing for a moment, seeing that Shikamaru wasn't talking about this game anymore but another more personal game. An image of one frustrating blond Hokage rose to mind and he felt like sighing as a familiar angry frustration filled him.

He huffed softly, straightening in his seat as he spoke, "Not quite." He reached and placed the first piece on the board.

"Then that's the first step." Shikamaru's decisiveness was unusual for the Nara. The only time Sasuke had seen Shikamaru behave with any degree of serious focus was when they were out on missions or when they'd met in the midst of a battle. But it seemed the other man was finally getting serious and that had Sasuke intrigued. Sasuke said nothing but moved his next piece in response to Shikamaru's move, waiting to see if his plan would unfold before him or if he'd play it close to the chest.

"Ahhh... I thought you might do that."

Sasuke arched a brow quizzically, gaze flickering to the board and then up to Shikamaru once more uncertain how the man could plan that far ahead. "Why?"

Sasuke saw something darken the Nara's gaze but it was their and gone in an instant, not even noticeable in his voice when he spoke, "It's what I did when I played with Asuma-sensei."

Sasuke leant back, body going slightly stiff. He'd found out that Asuma Sarutobi was dead not long after he'd returned to the village, overhearing some talk about Kurenai and Asuma's little boy. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that. Sasuke understood that people died on missions but there was something that had struck wrong, like a sour note in a harmonious chorus. That Asuma would never know his little boy felt discordant and it made his heart ache, reminding him of two little boy's, one with hair as black as pitch, the other as bright as the sun.

"It isn't wrong to speak of the dead, Sasuke." Shikamaru interrupted his thoughts and Sasuke sighed, knowing that the Nara's words weren't just referring to his own pain, but to his own fallen – Itachi, and his parent's too.

"Hn."

"So, your visits with Naruto – they are not going as you planned are they?" It seemed Shikamaru was changing tact quite quickly and Sasuke was glad of it. He had no doubt that Shikamaru could see in his face and had experienced an Uchiha's breed of stubbornness – Naruto wasn't much better after all - and was willing to move past it, for now at least.

Shikamaru's choice of topic however made Sasuke's stomach twist with nerves, the skin at the nape of his neck going cold and causing goose pimples to flare across his skin. "Hn." Sasuke had never liked to admit when his plan's hadn't gone quite the way he'd wanted.

"Then it's time to change your strategy." Sasuke eyed Shikamaru, still not really certain why he was trying to help, but oddly grateful for it all the same. Not that he'd ever tell Shikamaru that of course. Sasuke couldn't deny Shikamaru's words though, he hadn't really been trying to chase down Naruto now that he thought back on it, and he really had just wanted to be close to him, to take care of him, because he clearly wasn't taking care of himself.

"Stupid, Dobe." Sasuke muttered softly.

"Indeed." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru as if he'd intruded on a personal conversation but quickly shrugged it off, gaze returning to stare at the board intently before moving again.

There was a lull in what little conversation they were having, a few more pieces traded squares and Sasuke had the distinct impression that the Nara was inadvertently letting him win the game. When Sasuke went to say something about it Shikamaru got there first, eyes on the board, "Consider this then – what are Naruto's strength and his weakness?"

"Ramen." Sasuke stated, he hadn't even meant to say anything before the word was out of his mouth like a shot. The reaction it got however was oddly pleasing, Shikamaru was chuckling, Sasuke could remember the last time he'd made someone laugh – Naruto. It was back when they had both been Gennin on Team Seven and they'd just had another fist fight, for some reason Naruto always found thing's that Sasuke did amusing – he'd never understood it but he'd liked it all the same.

"Not quite what I meant." Shikamaru snorted softly after he spoke.

Sasuke considered for a moment, gaze turning outwards roving across the silent, still garden littered with early evening shadows, "Emotion."

"And?"

Shikamaru prodded him further and he huffed quietly a clear expression of his disinterest, but he answered anyway, the faintest smile curling the very corner of his lip, "Blockheadedness."

Shikamaru made a small disapproving sound before speaking, placing another tile as he did, cigarette dangling from his fingers half forgotten, "Most call it perseverance, but in his case stubborn as a mule works just as well."

It was Sasuke's turn to feel amusement, it was an unfamiliar bubbling sensation in his chest but he didn't let the sound escape, holding it inside to be savoured. There were so few occasions were Sasuke found any kind of amusement anymore and he was loathe to admit that when they happened they were either with the Naruto or about him. Sasuke pushed that thought aside, arranged the pieces of what Shikamaru was trying to get at in his mind like a puzzle being slotted together, though he was vaguely irritated that Shikamaru was making him work for the answers he needed. But that was typical Shikamaru; the man was a little like Kakashi and Itachi in that way.

"You are attempting to tell me that expressing my feelings and being straightforward would help my... situation?"

Sasuke watched Shikamaru nod his assent as he spoke, "That's the gist of it."

Sasuke arched a brow and voiced a quiet, "Hn." Not really convinced by the Nara's strategy and wondering absently how they had won the war at all.

"Hey, Sasuke."

He looked up at Shikamaru's face, noting furrowed brows and a direct gaze that was usually hooded by heavy eyelids. He pondered for a moment what Shikamaru was going to say, the expression on his face oddly serious.

"With a little more practice you'd be a good opponent."

Sasuke was surprised by the pointed statement, wondering precisely where it had come from and how it fit into their conversation and realised that it was completely off the ball. And that's when he caught movement from the corner of his right eye. His head turned so fast he felt muscles straining in protest, hair flicking like thin whip's across his cheeks as he caught a flash of yellow that was there and gone in an instant. Sasuke's senses went on high alert, hand resting on the kunai at his back even as he searched for Naruto with eyes attempting to bleeding red on sheer instinct. He fought the instinct back, it had been decreed by the medic-nin that he needed to limit the use of his Sharingan for the time being. He had caused his eyes a great deal of damage over the course of the war and he monitored his usage only so he could keep his clan advantage intact. As Sasuke's gaze searched for Naruto he knew he was gone, so his focused intent fell on the Nara instead.

"You said that on purpose because you knew he was watching." Sasuke's words were hard and half bitten out in a mix of anger at Naruto and confusion at Shikamaru, the emotion's mixing in a cocktail of ire that burned in the pit of his belly.

"Yes and no."

That wasn't what Sasuke had been expecting and he felt that tumult of emotion ebb, twist and settle, brow's furrowing as he glared at the Nara, waiting silently for answers. Sasuke saw the tiny twitch at the corner of Shikamaru's lips, the way his fingers squeezed around the butt of his almost dead cigarette before he spoke, weighing, considering, "It is the truth and it served a purpose."

Sasuke arched a brow, lips thinning at the Nara's words, "Indeed."

"Troublesome, the pair of you."

Sasuke didn't make any sound at all at Shikamaru's words. He had a feeling he knew were this was going and what precisely Shikamaru had meant about truths and proving a point. Sasuke eyed the man before him and decided to lay a few of his card's on the table, it was likely the Nara already knew about them, but that just proved the Nara's innate intelligence, "You know what he wants isn't going to work don't you?"

The flash of memories filled Sasuke's mind and he felt his chest tighten in a mix of anger and sadness. He couldn't be what Naruto wanted, what he needed and yet he couldn't give him up either.

_Sasuke walked up the curving stairway until he came to the landing were the Hokage's office stood. He saw the light that was still on from under the door, and knew Naruto would be inside working late again. His anger had ebbed and he couldn't help the need to be closer to Naruto, even after the argument they'd had the last time he'd been here._

_The door was open a bare crack, light leaking out into the darkness that hid Sasuke and he couldn't stop himself but slinking closer, the temptation to listen and gather information something that had been ingrained since birth. _

"_You can't just try and direct him about without even trying to talk to him, Naruto!" Sasuke heard Shikamaru's words clear as a bell and his fists clenched tight, head bowing down as he bit his lip but kept listening._

"_But he just won't listen to me!"_

"_Have you even tried?" Sasuke shook his head in silent answer to Shikamaru's question._

"_I...yes...I did!" Sasuke almost scoffed at that – when? He'd not really seen Naruto since they'd left that battlefield all those months ago, never quite catching the Dobe in time. And the last time Sasuke had managed to corner the man for more than a cursory hello they'd had a shouting match across the Hokage's desk._

"_Really?" Sasuke could hear the disbelief in Shikamaru's sardonic tone, the nuance's familiar._

"_He's stubborn; he needs to figure it out for himself."_

"_You're still as dumb as ever." Sasuke couldn't have agreed with Shikamaru more._

_Naruto was an idiot. He had always been an idiot and though Sasuke understood now what the moron had been pushing him into doing, he hadn't been aware of anything he was supposed to be doing in the beginning. This meant that Naruto's plan was a failure._

"_Oi, what do you mean by that?" Indignation was rife in Naruto's tone and Sasuke could picture the Dobe looking miffed and a little confused, arms folded over his chest defensively._

"_Exactly what I said, you should talk to him, not behave like a child and hope he understands what you're trying to show him."_

"_But..."_

"_No buts! How would you like it if the man who had been chasing after you, and finally got what he wanted, decided to just ignore you – after ten years?" Sasuke felt something fist his heart and squeeze it tight, wring out emotions, Sasuke's heart ached at the concisely worded neglect._

_Naruto had effectively abandoned him after he'd gotten what he wanted. Sasuke had thought, and held on to that painful kind of hope, that he'd be able to be with Naruto again - that everything could be how they used to be – before revenge, before the war, before everything._

_It was a fool's hope, he'd always known it would be and yet his heart wanted it._

"_I..."_

"_Have I made my point?"_

_Sasuke had heard the thread of iron in Shikamaru's voice and found a strange sort of respect for the Nara. It wasn't easy to confront Naruto, to actually get annoyed on someone else's behalf when Naruto was a friend. But Shikamaru did it and Sasuke believed they'd made the right choice for the Hokage's assistant._

"_But..."_

"_No, no buts Naruto! You need to talk to Sasuke."_

"_But he'll just refuse; we'll fight and then ignore each other like we have been for the last two weeks." Naruto sounded so disheartened at the idea of talking to him, protesting to the last and Sasuke almost turned away to leave, not wanting to hear anymore. He felt empty, like he'd been hollowed out on the inside - just a husk. He hadn't felt like that since Itachi had died._

_Naruto was ripping away something fundamental inside him and he couldn't stop it, it was Naruto's choice in the end and Sasuke didn't believe he'd recover this time. He heard Shikamaru sigh and pace closer to the door, voice a little louder, "You were fighting because you didn't tell him that the Council are threatening his safety here, that they are insisting he be useful and make an effort to integrate."_

_Sasuke froze in place, attention snagged and held by the threat to his life. He hadn't even started getting his life back together and the threat to it from someone he already despised with every fibre of his being made something hot fill his chest, leaking out into his veins like molten lava._

_He wanted to live. And this was the only place he'd ever called home._

"_Have you heard what they're saying out there, Shikamaru?" Sasuke heard the Nara sigh deeply and found himself mimicking the sound. He'd heard - how could he not?_

"_Yes, though I'd rather not listen to their nasty gossip mongering." Sasuke would prefer it if he couldn't hear them either._

_He had not been welcomed back with open arms, he hadn't expected it but the rumour mills were going full tilt and he was the subject of it all. Sasuke had never known how cruel adults could be – it was always said that children were worse, but that was a lie at least they didn't understand what they were saying was cruel._

"_How can I just ask him to go out and make friends? Be a part of the village again when they still feel so suspicious and angry?" And for the first time after starting to listen in on their conversation Sasuke felt his heart squeeze in something other than pain. Naruto's concern was clear in the dour note in his voice and he knew that Naruto's face would hold a frown, looking lost and maybe remembering a childhood he'd rather forget._

"_You have to try; they are not the only people out there. People who don't know you or Sasuke won't understand. Why don't you try suggesting people closer to home?"_

"_Because there still angry too." Sasuke could see the faces of the Rookie nine and his former sensei's and knew they were angry, they had every right to be and he sighed, regret a slow slinking dog that drew closer with every word. His hope was dwindling thick and fast._

"_Then you need to ask him to apologise."_

"_Che, as if he'll do that." Sasuke frowned and considered for a moment, Itachi's face filled his mind and made the ache in his chest thicken. He mouthed his brother's name and his eyes slid shut on remembered pain not from physical injury but by emotions that told him that he should love and loath his brother._

_Sasuke vowed that he would apologise if that's really what it would take – he could do it though it would take a bite out of his pride to do so. But he knew that a simple apology would never be enough, you had to prove that your words had value. His didn't in the eyes of the people he'd abandoned._

_He had so many things to be sorry for that he wasn't really sure were to begin. He was still angry, but it wasn't at the people who had grown up with him, it was a few specific people he only hoped fate would destroy one day because as long as he chose to stay the conditions of his residency had to be met. No killing anyone that called Konoha home - that included the members of the council that had destroyed his life._

"_Do you really have so little faith in him?" Sasuke's eyes opened at Shikamaru's quietly spoken words and he felt thanks and hope flickering like a guttering candle._

"_He never apologised once as a kid, or in all the time I've tried to bring him back." Sasuke knew the words to be true, but now after everything…_

"_He's not the same person he was when we were all in the Academy together, Naruto."_

_Sasuke had known that he wasn't the same – could never be the same again. He'd seen too much, done too much and regretted more than he'd ever believed he could. He felt the weight of it every day and he didn't think that weight would ever ease – not for him._

"_I know..."_

_Sasuke had left at the sound of such sheer disappointment in Naruto's voice, that weight on his shoulders like a lead lined cloak pulling him down. He had far too much to think about – and he needed to be far away from Naruto to do it._

The memory faded out and Sasuke frowned.

"Yes and no."

Sasuke scowled at Shikamaru's reply, shoving memory aside because he'd lived in the past long enough and he was trying to move forward with everything. "You seem to favour that answer."

Sasuke watched Shikamaru shift and settle, taking a draw on his cigarette only to find it had burned to the filter. Sasuke found some amusement in the quiet sigh Shikamaru gave as he eyed his cigarette before leaning over to stub it out in the ashtray sat in the shadow of the small table they played upon. He waited knowing Shikamaru would continue with a few judicious silences on his part and he was rewarded with the Nara's quiet, "Hmph..." and a roll of eyes.

"It will take time, effort and trust. People don't trust you – how can they after everything that happened?" Shikamaru paused and eyed Sasuke and Sasuke's gaze didn't waver.

The Nara continued, "Some people may never trust you – Naruto doesn't understand that. He has managed to retain some of his naiveté even after everything he's experienced. He believes in people."

Sasuke could see the puzzle that Naruto presented Shikamaru, he himself didn't understand how Naruto could retain such innocence and yet he accepted it – it was just the way he was.

Sasuke snorted softly, expressing quite clearly what he thought of Naruto's belief in people. People had done nothing but disappoint and betray him from the very start – the only exception to that hard and fast learned rule was Naruto himself, "Then he is a fool."

"Fool or not, perhaps you should look at the world from each other's point of view for a change?" Sasuke was the one to roll his eyes this time. He turned away from Shikamaru's smirk and looked out on the serene expanse of open garden that was growing increasingly dappled by shadows as the moon rose higher in the sky. A light breeze pushed back the thick strands of hair bracketing his face and Sasuke's eyes slid shut to appreciate the cool kiss of wind against his skin.

Shikamaru's voice caught his attention but he didn't acknowledge that he heard him, letting Shikamaru's quiet whisper settle in the background as Sasuke sat quietly absorbing the moons glow and feeling the gentle breeze ruffling his hair like fingers. "They don't matter to you do they Sasuke? He matters." Sasuke didn't speak right away, absorbing Shikamaru's words before turning, eyes opening slowly to look back at the Nara, "Yes."

"He believes in you, you know that don't you, Sasuke? I don't think he ever stopped no matter what we said." Sasuke shook his head in denial; he had seen the effects of Naruto's devotion. If you looked hard enough that devotion had taken a toll on the Dobe that Sasuke wasn't sure he liked. Sasuke could see it in the subtle shift of Naruto's attitude and, when caught in quiet moments that had been non-existent in their youth, Sasuke could see that there had been a change in Naruto's brightness – his optimism and his will –

Naruto wasn't the same as he once was either.

Sasuke turned a wry half smirk on the Nara, "Glad you actually admit to trying to stop him from chasing me." He watched as Shikamaru shrugged before snagging the white and red striped pack of cigarettes from his side of the table and tapping out another which he put to his lips.

"Why wouldn't I? We all agreed that it wasn't healthy." Sasuke noted the slight change in Shikamaru's tone, more serious than before – heavier almost.

Sasuke watched Shikamaru flick a match along the side of the box he held in his hand, the sound rasping in the still air, before cupping the burning tip and putting it to the tip of the cigarette. Shikamaru inhaled deeply making the end of his cigarette glow a dark cherry red before shaking his hand to douse the match and Sasuke waited for him to continue.

"We both know that we all did things we regret, but that doesn't change the fact that they did happen." Smoke trickled from Shikamaru's slightly parted lips and tainted the air with its cloying scent but Sasuke said nothing, instead he nodded his acceptance. Sasuke's mind was running through a movie reel of things he regretted but could not change.

Hindsight was a mixed blessing.

Sasuke silently considered for a few minutes, moving one of his pieces on the board, eyes downcast, brow furrowed, "But you would lie if you had to wouldn't you, Shikamaru?"

"Without question."

Sasuke glanced up, gaze meeting Shikamaru's with equal intensity, "Good."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow; finger's plucking his cigarette from between his lips, brow furrowing slightly, lips pinched at the corners, "Why is that good for you, Sasuke?"

"Because sometimes it's necessary and he doesn't get it." Naruto was naive, not all the time, mostly about certain subjects and above all else he hated liars. But Sasuke knew, with an image of a bloody Itachi in his mind, his back pressed to a wall, Itachi's blood stained fingertips pressed to his brow, that lies were necessary.

"Ahhh... so you're still looking after him then?"

Sasuke's eyes went back to the Nara, deadly serious, hands going from lax to tightly fisted in seconds, "When have I done anything else?"

Shikamaru raised a questioning brow, "You tried to kill him."

Sasuke almost chuckled at Shikamaru's response. His tensed fist's eased, going lax in his lap, "And it made him stronger."

"So you had a plan all along?"

"Hn." As if Sasuke would admit that to anyone, especially in the village. His plans were his own, some of them came to fruition other's didn't, but if they knew then he'd be subject to even more stringent measure's whilst he remained here.

"You were flying by the seat of your pants just like him." Shikamaru accused.

Sasuke reacted to Shikamaru's tone with a sneer, "I'm not like him."

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru shook his head in refute of his words, gaze fixed on the Nara as he took a pull on his cigarette, words and smoke filling the air, "No, Sasuke. But there are some things that are surprisingly similar."

Sasuke chose to disregard Shikamaru's words not liking the images they brought to mind. Naruto was nothing like him – and he would never want him to be.

"So, troublesome."

I dream of you:

Sasuke awoke with a start, shooting bolt upright in bed, hands clenching in black sheets as he stared wildly around the room. His sweat slicked bang's flicked against his cheeks as he turned his head back and forth, breath coming in harsh pants. He quickly halted his erratic behaviour rapidly realising that there was no one there but him, it had been a very vivid dream. He sat perfectly still, inhaling great gulps of air, blinking slowly waiting for his breathing to ease.

A deep throb in his cock and ball's brought him swiftly back from the shock of waking. "Shit!" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and it echoed in the practically empty room, his bed and the small three draw dresser the only furniture.

He released the sheets from his stiff fingers, hands coming up to scrub over his face harshly, eyes shutting instinctively as he did so. Sasuke's hands slid over hot sweaty skin and speared into thick damp hair clenching at the roots. He pulled hard drawing a sharp pain from his scalp that he hoped would distract his body from the sexual tension. When it didn't he stared down at the tent in the thin cotton sheet's over his lap, growling softly in abject frustration.

"Damn it! Just... damn..." Sasuke could hear the resignation in his tone as he sighed, shoulder's slumping before he fell back amongst his damp clingy sheets, arms falling to his sides. Flashes of tan flesh, golden spikes, dark whisker mark's and endless blue eyes filled his mind as he tried to will away the unwanted erection that was, even now, being rubbed by the sheet's. The teasing brushes of cotton across his cock could almost be mistaken for fingertips if he deluded himself enough.

Sasuke squeezed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, before opening his eyes to stare down the planes of his bare chest, slick with sweat, to see the beginnings of dark curls that led from his navel south disappearing under the thin sheet. He tilted his head back on the pillow, letting the mattress take his full weight as tensed muscles tried to ease a little. He knew his achingly hard erection wasn't going to go away – he'd spent every morning for the last few weeks trying and failing to make it go away. Sasuke didn't even feign resistance; just let his hand slip over warm skin, through coarse hair and under the drape of cotton to wrap around his shaft and stroke, wishing it was someone else's hand that touched him.

"Damn you, Naruto."

He sighed under his breath as he arched into his own touch, those flashes of a naked Dobe filling his mind as he stroked from base to crown, curving his palm over the damp head to rub teasingly over sensitive tissues. Sasuke refused to let the sounds of his pleasure escape his lip's, biting down on the lower to keep the hungry moans and whines inside. His grunts of exertion filling the air as his strokes grew more ferocious. He added little twists to the end, rubbing over the flared edges of his tip and drawing pleasured sighs from deep in his chest. His balls drew up against his body, that tight little knot of pleasure that was growing with every stroke on the cusp of unravelling.

But, though Sasuke's pace became downright painful in its alacrity and the increase in sensation he couldn't make it snap and unravel as he needed. His ball's ached, cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat and an inarticulate noise of abject frustration edged past teeth and lips. He thrust into his hold with swift rolls of his hip's, eyes sliding shut as his teeth bit down harder, drawing a few drops of blood to land on his tongue as he finally gave in and let the flood of images seethe forward and engulf his mind.

So much tanned skin, without blemish but for the whisker marks carved into his cheeks. The vision of Naruto in his head came from a single moment a few weeks ago. He had gone to the public baths because the pipes for the bath in the house had finally given out and needed to be repaired. He hadn't wanted to venture into the public baths at all, but the need to be clean after an arduous mission outweighed his displeasure at being so exposed in public and subject to the ridicule of all and sundry.

He did and didn't regret the experience; catching Naruto in the men's changing area completely nude was reward beyond measure for the insults and malicious whispers aimed at him afterwards, though now he was beginning to wonder if he'd been better off not knowing what the Dobe looked like under his clothes. But, though he had been angered by Naruto's sudden and mumbled departure, he had been glad to see him, all of him and that was what had triggered these insatiable dream's and morning masturbation sessions.

So Sasuke's mind filled in the image of Naruto, turning to him, eyelid's heavy, body gloriously naked, golden curls clustered at the base of a thick, hard cock and that - just that alone - sent him careening over the edge. His body went tight all over, hand stroking with almost vicious strokes as thick ribbons of translucent come landed, hot and tacky over his naked abdomen. He growled and clenched his lips more tightly shut as the spasms racked his body and then lay him out in an almost languorous heap on his bed once more. Everything felt loose for those few moments of afterglow that was spoiled only by the knowledge that Naruto wasn't really here with him.

And he hadn't been with him in any sense of the word for some time.

Disappointment brought back reality like a cold slap to the face and Sasuke sighed, teeth releasing his abused lip, as his hand released his slowly softening cock. Sasuke eyed the mess of come, sweaty skin and sheet's and rose silently, yanking the sheets from their moorings over the corners of the futon and bundled them up. He dropped the sheets in the linen basket on his way to a scalding hot shower that would wash away the mess but not the feeling's that went with them.

Shikamaru's words from the night they'd spent playing shogi came back to him again as they had every morning he'd woken up like this_, "Then it's time to change your strategy."_

Sasuke sighed, forearm's bracing against the tiled walls as scalding hot water sluiced over his head, shoulders and back. His eyes slid shut as the cascade of water threatened to blind him and he considered once more. Tell him or not? Every morning he'd had this debate with himself. It had been going on for the last four weeks and Sasuke was sick and tired of waiting, trying to argue with Naruto. The man was as stubborn as a mule and worse – he thought his opinion was the right one, the only one. Sasuke gritted his teeth and his hand's fisted against the white tile. Sasuke took a deep breath, eyes opening as he tipped his head out of the spray, resolve hardening his features, "Fine, time to try something a little – different."

He'd tried to persuade, cajole and argue Naruto out of his decision and back into being the man he'd known, the man who'd chased him all over fire country because they were friends. Sasuke needed that Naruto back. Sasuke could admit that he cared, he cared a hell of a lot for the idiot and even if their feelings weren't the same there was something intrinsically good in Naruto that Sasuke needed. He didn't want to go backwards; he didn't want to continue to fall back on painful memories and deep seated regrets. It may be selfish, but Sasuke didn't care, he needed Naruto and he'd be damned if he did anything half-assed about it.

Naruto only really understood the direct approach – so that was what he was going to do. No more pussyfooting around, trying to play things like the good guy. Sasuke was the bad guy and right now he didn't care how he did it, Naruto would be his.

New Strategy:

Naruto turned to look out the window of his office watching light's blinking into life slowly across the village like fireflies in summer. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes as another long day eased into night. And Naruto couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke was, he hadn't seen the Teme in a few weeks, not since that evening when he'd spied on Sasuke and Shikamaru playing shogi on the Nara's back porch.

He'd missed the brief moment's he managed to catch with Sasuke, but would never admit how much he had missed him. Though Naruto was fairly certain one person had figured out what was bothering him so much – having Shikamaru as an assistant was a blessing and a curse all wrapped up in one. He snorted softly at the thought, brow's furrowing as he considered Shikamaru's words from only a few hours before. _"If you miss him so much, go and see him. It isn't like he hasn't been trying to talk to you for month's now."_

And yet the visits had stopped, they'd had a rather colourful argument; Naruto winced at the memory of his harsh words and felt guilt wrap around his heart like a vice. He'd gone too far, bringing Itachi into any argument or even just a conversation with Sasuke. Naruto had known that and done it anyway because he'd been angry and impulsive as always.

Naruto sighed tiredly, why couldn't Sasuke understand that he was trying to help him?

He knew that his intentions weren't entirely altruistic. Yes, he wanted Sasuke to make some friends, to have more reasons to stay here other than his tenuous relationship with him. But it was more than that. It was years of chasing Sasuke all over Fire Country, of seeing him for more than what everyone else could see on the surface, of knowing the man he had become. He cared for Sasuke in ways Naruto knew he couldn't care for anyone else. The crush he'd had on Sakura was a distant memory and little more in comparison to the steady burn of the relationship he and Sasuke had shared over the last decade.

When Naruto had finally brought Sasuke home, slung over his shoulders, both of them bleeding, he'd thought that was it – job complete, that driving force inside him would finally let him rest. But no, Naruto still found that there was something in Sasuke he needed, something he wanted from him and it was more than friendship.

Naruto gave a disgruntled humph, hands dropping from his face as he looked out into the night only to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He pivoted on the ball of his foot, dropping into a fighting stance behind his desk only to freeze as he watched Sasuke drop from the shadows of the ceiling. Naruto growled softly, "Teme."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, settling on his feet on the ground scowling right back, "Dobe." It wasn't how he'd wanted to start this conversation but as always with them an argument always preceded sense.

"What are you doing dropping in here like that?" Naruto accused, straightening slightly but not lowering his guarded position, he didn't know Sasuke could do that and he wasn't sure why he was here either, considering his absence in the last month.

Sasuke glared, turning to face the irate Dobe as he retorted, "When else was I supposed to catch you precisely? You do nothing but avoid me whenever I try to speak with you."

Naruto leant back, eyes widening at Sasuke's riposte, feeling his chest tighten even as warmth bloomed on his cheek's as he stumbled for a reply. "That's...that's because I'm busy!

"Pretty feeble excuse there, Dobe." Sasuke sneered, taking a step forward, muscles tightly wound, ready for anything.

Naruto couldn't help but take offense at that, Sasuke had never understood his dream of becoming Hokage, "Oi, Teme I have a job to do you know!"

"And yet you still have time to meet Sakura for lunch, to see Iruka once a week for ramen and to go and sit with Kakashi at the memorial stone?" Sasuke didn't even blink as he laid some of the cards in his hand on the table. If Naruto was sharp, and Sasuke knew he was sometimes at least, then he would know that he'd been followed, though Sasuke would deny stalking the idiot, even if it wasn't too far off the mark.

Naruto blinked, Sasuke's word's seeping into his mind. "You've been following me!" Naruto accused, finger pointing at Sasuke to emphasize his point and the surprise that came with it. Why would Sasuke be following him? How did he not notice him?

"If only to prove a point, Naruto." Sasuke responded, not even glancing at the accusatory finger pointed at his chest for fear he'd reach out and grab it, pulling the Dobe against him.

"Teme… !"

Sasuke felt something tighten and then snap inside him, he'd spent months in the hospital and then even longer chasing after this idiot because for some asinine reason he wanted him, needed him in a way he never had before. And Sasuke had finally hit boiling point, voice crisp and cold, "Don't even think about it Dobe. I have had enough of trailing after you and taking care of you because you don't seem to have the brain cell's to rub together to take care of yourself!"

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's words and the mask of complete indifference that settled on his face. He didn't understand just what Sasuke was getting at and he voiced as much, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke almost spat, "Exactly what I said."

Naruto frowned, stepped forward and then stopped, gaze flicking to the corner of his desk and then back to the deathly still form that had invaded his office. It took him a few moments but Naruto felt like a light had been switched on, illuminating the events of the last few weeks in stark clarity. Hadn't his first thought been that it was Sasuke? But he'd denied it, thinking that Sasuke would never even consider doing something like that for someone else, let alone him.

Naruto lifted his gaze, taking in Sasuke's almost relaxed stance and knowing from the tiny tick at the corner of thin lips and the almost imperceptible twitch of pale fingers, that Sasuke was strung as tight as a harp string ready to snap. Naruto really looked at Sasuke then, seeing beneath the beneath as Kakashi had always tried to teach him, "You… it was you?"

"Who else could possible get in here without even you noticing, Dobe?" Sasuke scoffed feeling his stomach roll into knot's that seemed to tighten with every breath he took. He'd never experienced the nervous sensation that people always described as butterflies but he had a feeling this was it – though there was nothing fluttery about it.

Naruto shook his head slightly, denying it even as he spoke the words, "I didn't want to believe…"

Sasuke shoved the churning feeling to the pit of his stomach, having had ignored far more distracting thing's in his time as an active shinobi. He arched a brow at Naruto's revelation and felt like he'd been punched in the gut. How far had he gone to lose even Naruto's belief in him? He forced back the sharp pain in his chest and replied coolly, "So, that's why you never bothered to say anything."

Naruto growled low and deep before yelling, "That's unfair! I was trying to help you by staying away from you!" His hand came up to cover his mouth but they were too late and Naruto's gaze fell to the ground, the heat in his cheek's spreading. He had been trying to help, he wanted Sasuke to want to stay – but he hadn't wanted to tell Sasuke that directly.

Sasuke scowled and strode forward, hands fisting at his side's as he spoke with venom, "You still don't get it do you? This isn't helping me. Shikamaru figured that out and tried to make you see but you just don't listen!" Sasuke hadn't meant to let his anger boil up again, the weeks of frustration, tension, annoyance and avoidance built up into a whirling calamity waiting to happen. And yet through it all he wanted to reach out to Naruto and hold him, and that pissed him off the most.

Naruto felt heat boil in his stomach and build until it erupted in a torrent of word's, "I do listen, and he shouldn't have told you about that!"

Sasuke took a steadying breath, easing back from his lean into Naruto's space, voice going quiet, almost soft, "He didn't have to."

Naruto blinked at the sudden change in Sasuke, the aggression from moments before hooded and hidden behind a wall he never seemed to be able to breach. "You… you were there?"

"Yes." Sasuke acknowledged, feeling a familiar exhaustion try to steal through muscle and sinew.

Naruto reached out, "Sas..."

Sasuke pulled back, eyes going hard as he glared at Naruto, "Don't bother. It doesn't matter." Sasuke didn't want nor need Naruto's pity or anyone else's for that matter.

Naruto blew out a hard breath, pulling back his hand in a tight fist to press against his belly, "Of course it matters!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, it doesn't and it's not why I'm here."

Naruto blew out a breath, shoulders slumping in defeat, feeling sadness flow around him like a river to wide to cross. He stepped back, the backs of his knee's pressing against familiar wood and he dropped slowly back into his chair, never losing sight of Sasuke, "Then what are you here for? You've been avoiding me for week's..."

"And you've been avoiding me for months." Sasuke retorted in a clipped tone.

"I…"

Naruto went to deny it but Sasuke stopped him, "Forget it."

Sasuke prowled closer, watching Naruto like a hawk as he sat slumped in his chair, protected by the wide desk in front of him. Naruto's eyes found his and Sasuke could see something in those sky blue eyes that he hadn't seen before. There was a depth and darkness inside them, well hidden from most and yet he could see it, felt it too and he felt guilt try to make his resolve waver.

"What do you want, Teme?"

Sasuke pushed guilt aside, a far too familiar sensation these days, and he drew closer, thigh's pressing against the desk as he leant forward, hand's coming down on the desk top to support him as he leant into Naruto's space again, "I'm here to settle something, one way or the other."

Naruto didn't back down, his gaze unwavering, intense and full of everything he had learnt to hide, "Settle what exactly?"

Sasuke took a breath, "Something that's been between us for years, never progressing, never reaching resolution." He looked at Naruto, brow furrowed, a vague hope that Naruto would show some recognition at his word's before he bulldozed onwards. "I tried doing this the nice way Dobe; tried to get you to figure it out for yourself but, as always, you were to dim to notice or even try." Sasuke sneered the last, recrimination at himself and for Naruto in his admission.

Naruto glared, lips parted in surprise before a torrent of heated word's spilled out, "Excuse me! What are you…?" He paused, eyes staring fixedly at Sasuke as scraps of memory slotted together, he frowned in confusion, word's soft, "The ramen… taking me home… you're talking about that aren't you? What exactly where you trying to get me to do?" Naruto hadn't quite managed to reach comprehension, though he felt as though he were sat on the precipice of something that would change so much and he wasn't sure he was ready to step off.

But Naruto had never been accused of being sensible, of doing anything other than ploughing ahead without thought or reason and the word's spilled forth, "I just thought that… wait…is this your twisted way of trying to... what the hell!" The last came out as a yell, heat in his gut and cheek's making him feel like he'd combust with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Sasuke leant back slightly, knowing the idiot had a habit of flailing like Lee when he got overly excited or angry. And Sasuke wasn't sure which Naruto was so he erred on the side of caution. He sighed, hands leaving the table top and slipping into his pockets, back hunching as he looked past Naruto's reddening face and out the window. "So he finally figures it out. Yes, it was my unusual way of trying to, I suppose court you would be the correct phrase?"

Naruto sputtered and his hand's gesticulated rather wildly, something he'd been trying to stop himself from doing as it apparently gave too much away. He frowned, breath starting to come in soft pants, word's bursting forth like sharp kunai, "But I didn't even know it was you! Never mind that you…you date people…when both parties know who's who, there's supposed to be flowers and dinner's and stuff!"

Sasuke looked sideways at the blathering Dobe, brow arching before he spoke with vague amusement, "You wouldn't know what to do with flowers, Dobe. And just to clarify you did have dinners, quite a few that I can recall."

Naruto scoffed and stood, leaning over his desk to poke Sasuke square in the chest, as he snapped, "Alone!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the firm push behind Naruto's finger, but made no move to push it away, dark eyes looking into sky blue as he tried to speak, "I was trying to..."

Naruto interrupted Sasuke quickly, knowing exactly what the stupid Teme was going to say, it was finally becoming clear just what the stubborn Uchiha had been up to, "Take care of me I get it, but I can take care of myself!"

Sasuke snorted and leant forward, noses almost brushing, "Quite clearly you can't."

"Oi, Teme." Naruto growled, even as their breaths mingled.

Sasuke considered quickly, reasoning out loud for Naruto to hear as hope grew inside him shining a light where there had been nothing but shadow for too long, "It is clear that you are not protesting the why of my attempts just the method of it. So…"

Naruto pulled back slightly, hands still planted on the desk as he frowned at Sasuke's words, what was the Teme getting at?

"Sasuke… what are you…mph." Warmth and breath pressed against Naruto's lips and cut off word's and he blinked owlishly, the sight of pale skin and dark hair slightly blurry. His mind kept shouting at him even as his eyelids drooped, "Sasuke is kissing me!"

Sasuke pulled back slowly, eyes heavy lidded as he searched equally drowsy looking sapphire eyes. He frowned after a few moments of no reaction, not sure what to do next. The hand that he'd snagged in the front of Naruto's robes relinquished its fierce grip allowing Naruto to fall back slightly. Sasuke watched for long moments as Naruto's eyes slowly focused, a frown dipping blond eyebrows and the lip's he'd just kissed turned down at the corners.

Sasuke stepped back, the look on Naruto's face crushing the tiny flickering flame of hope like the last coal on a fire being smothered. He turned his eyes away from Naruto's, trying to raise that familiar mask of indifference but feeling just how thin it was. He moved further away, heading towards the open window. Words were thick in his throat but nothing escaped anger with himself a stopper that choked. He didn't look back, gaining speed as he moved across the room only to be stopped by arm's curling around his chest in a tight grapple and warmth pressing flush against his back. Sasuke froze in place, for the first time ever Naruto had snuck up on him and that's how he knew just how badly this was affecting him. Sasuke swallowed around the cloying lump, breathing in and out to a silent rhythm that he counted in his head.

"Teme." Sasuke felt Naruto's arm's tighten, could see the mix of cream and orange fabric and tanned hand's from the periphery of his vision as he refused to look down. He could feel hard muscle's curled around him and felt his heart beating a rapid tattoo; he felt warm and needed for a brief moment. Sasuke went to speak but was released almost as quickly as he had been grabbed, stumbling slightly before he was spun around to face a red-faced Naruto who couldn't meet his gaze. He stared at Naruto for a few moments assessing him critically, seeing clenched fists, pinked cheeks, teeth biting on his lower lip and the way Naruto wouldn't meet his gaze. Sasuke lifted a hand experimentally, moving closer until it came to rest on Naruto's arm and he could see and feel the soft inhale of breath when his hand squeezed around firm muscles.

Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto retreated, moving step for step, every time Sasuke advanced Naruto backed away. It was a first to see Naruto back away from anything, but he could understand in a way – he'd been doing the same thing for months.

No more.

Sasuke glanced behind Naruto and his lip curled at one corner as he backed Naruto up against the edge of his desk with a bang. When Naruto jolted to a halt, eyes lifting to look at him, slightly wide and mouth parted on a gasp Sasuke darted forward again, lip's sealing over Naruto's slightly chapped ones, tongue darting past to stroke inside Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke devoured Naruto's mouth with voracious tenderness, soft strokes, tender nips and an exchange of warm breath as he held Naruto trapped against the desk, hand's curled loosely around tanned wrists. When the door opened, slamming back against the wall with a resounding crack he pulled up and glared thunderously at the ANBU stood in the doorway. His voice didn't waver, even if he felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest, cool, clipped, calm, "Get out right now."

He had to admire the fool who stood in the doorway when his gaze glanced down to the man pinned beneath him, though his eyes threatened to flicker red. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto, gaze softening at the ruffled spikes, flushed cheeks and heavy lids. Naruto looked thoroughly ravished and Sasuke felt pride swell like a cresting wave.

Naruto blinked slowly, eyes not really wanting to open as warmth pressed all along his body. His hazed mind filtered through pleasured sensation to hear deadly words and loud noises from outside this cocoon of intimacy that Sasuke had created. He frowned, trying to concentrate on words when a velvety black gaze locked with his own. Sasuke – he blinked slowly before tipping his head to the side to stare at the open doorway opposite his desk. Heat flooded his cheeks as he chuckled rather sheepishly at Cat. He gave the ANBU a goofy smile, going to wave but finding his wrist's trapped and discovering as he flexed muscles, that he actually rather liked the sensation. Naruto spoke a little rapidly, "Its fine."

The ANBU stood there for a few seconds longer before shaking her head, reaching for the door handle and saying quietly, "Idiot's." If they heard her they didn't acknowledge it eyes locking together once more as the door slid shut with a far more respectful click.

Sasuke settled more comfortably against Naruto, gaze never wavering as he questioned the man seemingly content to be captured beneath him, "So?"

Naruto frowned, brow's dipping in confusion, mind still not quite caught up with everything that had happened. "So, what exactly?"

Sasuke huffed, eyes rolling openly derisive of Naruto's dazed state but quietly pleased that he'd rendered the hyperactive Dobe incognizant. "My point – are you still intent on avoiding me and trying to make me 'make friends'?" Sasuke eyed the blond waiting for an answer.

Naruto stared back up into dark eyes, ignoring the eye roll for once as he had far more interesting things to think about, plus his hands were still being pinned in place so he couldn't poke Sasuke for it either. He considered for a moment, all his well thought out plan's had been completely wiped out and he had to admit that he had missed Sasuke, and he couldn't deny he liked were the arrogant Uchiha was right now. "I …, well I guess not."

"Good. It finally sunk in." Sasuke stated, pleased that the idiot hadn't continued to push any further. He saw no point in it and had no reason to even consider doing anything more – Shikamaru was right, people didn't trust him and wouldn't for a long time. He didn't care much about that though.

Naruto's eyes widened, mouth gaping for a moment before yelling right in Sasuke's face, wriggling beneath him, "Is that what all this was about!"

Sasuke's grip tightened, weight shifting to press Naruto more firmly against the desk, the paper's that had been on it crushed, wrinkled and scattered around, intent gaze piercing sky blue, "No."

"Then…what?" Naruto stuttered, body stilling and feeling the long length of Sasuke's chest, hips and thighs pressing against him intimately and heat filled his cheeks.

Sasuke blinked slowly, the faintest warmth in his cheek's before he dipped his head to one side, whispering into Naruto's ear unable to face the Dobe as he spoke an embarrassed confession, "I want you, need you…"

Naruto blinked, Sasuke's dark hair tickling his cheek as warm breath ghosted across the curve of his ear.

He breathed a soft, "Oh."

"So articulate, Dobe." Sasuke said no amusement evident in his tone, only patience.

Naruto choked slightly before spouting, "Hey, you sprung this on me out of nowhere!"

Sasuke frowned, glaring at the dark tight grain of the wood of the desk top as he continued, "Really? You didn't feel this growing between us at all?"

"I..." Naruto started but stopped, remembered moments, feelings that had been pushed aside, need that had ended with images of dark hair and pale skin. He scrunched his eyes shut, biting his lip and feeling Sasuke cradled between his thigh's. Yes, he knew had known for a while now.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body stiffen, lifted his head just enough to see scrunched up eyelid's, lower lip bitten with sharp teeth. He sighed softly, "See, you were avoiding me because you thought it was a good idea to make me find other people to stay here for weren't you Naruto? Scared I might leave again?"

"Teme…" Naruto's voice was thick, throat tight with emotions that were desperate to escape.

Sasuke pressed lips to cheek, murmuring against Naruto's whiskered skin, "Be honest."

Naruto's eyes scrunched more tightly closed, feeling the tiny hairs on his cheek rise at the faintest brush of supple lip's. His words were a breathy sigh as warmth curled in his stomach, "Yes."

Sasuke pressed his cheek to Naruto's, absorbing the warmth of tanned skin like a sponge and feeling that tight, sick feeling in his stomach unfurl and fade, "Good."

"Good?" Naruto couldn't help but question, eyes blinking open as he turned his head as much as he could with Sasuke pressed so close to him.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes." He let his grip loosen, but never let go, thumbs stroking on the sensitive skin of Naruto's inner wrists in soothing circles.

Naruto tried to press closer, lip's finding Sasuke's ear between soft strands of inky black and he questioned quietly, hope lightening his words, "Does that mean you're staying, even with everything else?"

"I will be staying," Sasuke shifted, lifting up after feeling the ticklish brush of Naruto's breath on his ear.

He looked down into wide sky blue eyes, the faintest smile curling one corner of his lips; he released one of Naruto's wrists and cupped a tanned cheek instead. He leant down slowly, watching to see if Naruto would make any effort to get away, and ran the tip of his tongue over Naruto's lower lip, nibbling the warm flesh lightly before pulling back to whisper against them, "As long as you are here."

Naruto's lips parted at the affectionate nibbling kiss, wanting to press up and take a real kiss from Sasuke. He groaned in irritation when Sasuke pulled back but a smile curled his lips as he hummed, "That's… mmm… good then."

The door opened and the pair sprawled across the table looked up with open surprise when Shikamaru stood quietly in the doorway, brow arched, arms folded, and a knowing smile curling his thin lips. His voice carried across the round room, "Took you long enough, Sasuke."

"Go away, Nara." Sasuke growled at the brunet.

Shikamaru's brow went higher but shook his head, turning his dark eyes on Naruto, "Naruto, you have a…"

"Go away Shika!" Naruto yelled, embarrassment colouring his cheek a shade of red as bright as the Kazekage's hair.

Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes and turning to leave, calling back over his shoulder, "You've got fifteen minutes. Gaara's visiting."

Shikamaru closed the door on another soft growl from Sasuke and a quiet yelp from Naruto. He wasn't too worried though. They'd figure it out, now that they were together.

"Troublesome, both of them."


End file.
